Ties that Bind
by LadyMoontime
Summary: In chapter 2 - Dumbledore arrives at the Malfoy's to find Harry, but what he does find is something totally different...
1. Chapter 1

**Ties that bind - Chapter one: Journey**

Vernon Dursley thought nothing of the rain pelting down on his windscreen, as he and his family left for dinner at his wife's favourite restaurant. Before Dudley was born, he and Petunia had enjoyed this treat weekly. But Dudley was a troubled baby, often waking up at odd times to be fed, leaving them exhausted and unable to continue with the traditions started long before they had a son.

Now Dudley was a year and a half, and they had settled him into a three-hour feeding scheme. Thunder crackled overhead, catching Vernon's attention. No, nature would not stop him from having a nice dinner out with his wife and his boy. And neither would that Potter boy.

He turned his loving gaze towards Petunia. _He _hadn't wanted to keep the brat, but his wife's heart was just too big. She had told him that they could squash all the magic right out of the boy. They would use any means necessary, she said. He had let Petunia sweep out the cupboard under the stairs, and they had pushed Dudley's second cot into the open space. They only took the brat out twice a day to feed him and change him, and it was enough.

Dudley made a gurgling noise in the back seat of the Volvo. Petunia instantly turned around to make sure that everything was alright with her 'ditty dumpling', and was rewarded by Dudley's first word: 'car'. She squealed with delight. "Say it again for mummy, please darling?" Her attention was focused on her son. Vernon turned to look at his boy. Dudley pointed at the windshield and said, quite clearly: "Car". And there was a car. It was hurtling down the highway at one hundred miles per hour, on the wrong side of the road, and its driver hadn't seen the Dursley's car. Petunia screamed.

* * *

In a blinding flash of light, the one and only Harry Potter appeared next to Narcissa Malfoy as she sat in the library of Malfoy Manor. Her husband Lucius, seated opposite her, fell backwards off his chair.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but you'll have another two chapters before the day is out. Also, for those who have read my story connections... i updated with a pre-written chapter six... but i HATE the story. If someone would like to take over from me, i would be more than willing to let you take over all the credits for the story and you could change it any way you liked. Just let me know via a review, if that is what you want. :-) LadyMoontime**


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa rose from her chair gracefully and leaned over the coffee table to peer at the child. It really must be Harry Potter, but what on earth was he doing in her Grand library at ten-thirty on a Thursday evening? She walked over to where her husband lay, sprawled on the floor. He blinked up at her, and held out a hand. She helped pull him up and held onto his arm while he steadied himself.

"Is that really…" he gestured to his forehead, and then to the baby on the coffee table. She smiled at his inability to put it into words. "Yes, it really is," she gestured to her forehead and then to the baby.

"Don't be funny with me, Cissy. What are we going to do? We can't just keep him. There would be a public outcry. They all think we're Death Eaters," said Lucius, walking over to the baby. He gasped when he saw the child. "Cissy, come and see this!" he said, beckoning wildly.

"I know what Harry Potter looks like, Lucius." She said, waking towards her husband. "I don't need to see…" she stopped short.

"Either that baby is a Metamorphmagus, or…" she trailed off. "Old Magic," he finished for her, picking the baby up and peering into the silver eyes of his wife. The baby giggled, bringing their attention back to the fact that the child that Lucius held looked exactly the same as their own son, Draco.

Dumbledore arrived within the hour and Lucius led him to the nursery, where Narcissa had placed the boy next to their son in an identical crib and blankets. Narcissa met them at the door, greeting the old man with a hug. "It is good to see you again, Professor Dumbledore," she said, and showed him into the room. He walked over to the cribs, looking for a telltale mop of bushy black hair to single out the Potter. Instead, he found the Malfoy twins, identical in every aspect.

"Where is he, Lucius?" he asked, turning around to face the couple. "He's the one on the right," answered Lucius, pointing to the sleeping babe.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius. Those boys are obviously twins –" Dumbledore's eyes widened almost comically. "Oh."

Lucius let out a laugh straight from his belly. "Ssh! Lucius, you'll wake them," whispered Narcissa. Lucius cut his laugh off mid-guffaw.

"You don't _have_ twins, Lucius…" his eyes bulged a bit, then resumed their normal size and regained their usual twinkle. His mouth crooked up at the left side, and then at the right. Pretty soon, he had a full smile on his lips, and he was muttering quietly to himself.

"So, Headmaster, would you care to explain why Harry Potter looks like my son?" enquired Lucius, quirking an eyebrow upwards at his old professor's strange antics.

"You're going to have to forget that you said that sentence, Lucius. It appears that you now have two sons," said the wizened Headmaster.

"And _you _may have to repeat yours," said Lucius faintly.

"I said…" began Dumbledore, but Lucius silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Are you saying…?" Lucius took a deep breath. "Are you saying that the Old Magic was invoked, and that I now have two sons instead of one?"

Dumbledore nodded dumbly. "Strange as it may seem… You are indeed his closest available family at this point in time. His godfather is – well you know where he is… and all of his relatives on his mother's side were unfortunately killed in a car accident this evening (although why they did not take Harry with them in their vehicle is a mystery)… You are his only remaining _sane_ relatives. It seems that your blood connection to the Potter line was made use of tonight."

Long after Dumbledore had departed, the Malfoys stood in the dim light of the nursery and wondered what in the world they were going to do about this new development. The Old Magic was not to be toyed with – and anyone that did inevitably went insane. Obviously, it was the will of the Magic that Harry Potter should be in their family.

Mrs Malfoy bent over the cot to peer at the sleeping forms of their two sons. They were exactly the same in every detail. She knew this because earlier when the boys had been in need of a nappy change, she had had the house elves check over every single mark and blemish – not that Malfoys had blemishes. Apparently their magical signatures were also identical, one totally indistinguishable from the other. It was for this reason that she had the house elves mark a tiny _H _in henna on Harry's wrist, and on Draco's wrist a tiny _D. _

Lucius stepped over to his wife's side and took her hand. "I already love the boy. It's as though we were meant to have two children… but accidentally had only one," he said, as he pulled her away from the cot. She linked their fingers together and smiled hazily at him.

"Shall we go and check the family portrait? It may have changed," suggested Narcissa, as she led him to the portrait room just down the hall from the nursery. The room was large and brightly lit, with panoramic windows on the far wall. As they came around the door, the family tree came into sight and they sought out the name of their newest son. There, just under the names Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black which were joined with a gold thread, were the names Draco and Harry Malfoy. Identical pictures of the two blinked at their parents. Lucius laughed tiredly.

"Well, if it wasn't official, it is now," he said as he dragged Narcissa back out of the room and up the ornate wooden staircase to their bedroom. Narcissa's laugh floated around the room, bouncing off of their bed and dressing table.

"It was official the moment Harry changed to match Draco, my love… but you believe whatever you want to believe," she said and giggled. He joined her, and soon they were in hysterics, clutching each other for support. With their eyes watering and their stomachs cramping, the two elder Malfoys fell into bed as the two younger ones downstairs sighed blurrily in their sleep.


End file.
